noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
Seira J. Loyard
Seira J. Loyard (Kor. 세이라 J 로이아드) is a Noble and is one of the seven current Clan Leaders of Lukedonia. She is one of the series' main protagonists and a student of Ye Ran High School. She is also the only surviving member of her clan after an incident that caused the death of every other member of the clan including her parents. This resulted in her becoming a Clan Leader at a very young age. Background Seira J. Loyard (Kor. 세이라 J 로이아드) is the last remaining royal member of the Loyard Clan, and the head of the household (signified by her wielding the death scythe). She has been rested with the clan leader's burden about 100 years ago when all the other members were murdered by modified humans. Currently she is 217 years old. She is older than Regis and frequently accompanies him. Since the death of her family members, she has been under the care of Gejutel who has a high esteem in her sense of judgement. She and Regis have a very close connection, she has a mental connection with Regis; due to which she is able to sense his presence (unless he is very far away, unconscious or dead). This skill was shown useful when Regis and the children were taken hostage by DA-5.﻿ It is disclosed that Rael proposed to Seira 10 years ago and Seira rejected him back then as well as now. However, when Rael discloses the fact that Seira is summoned by The Lord, she quietly and promptly obeys the order and follows him leaving Regis with Frankenstein. She has been locked up in the room of discipline for her misinformation but she has managed to break-out in order to stop Gejutel's punishment. She is stopped mid-way by a confrontation with Rozaria. The duel concludes with Seira being overpowered brought before the Lord with Gejutel to receive their punishments. But the interruption caused by Rai and the revealation of his identity sorts everything out. The nobles of Lukedonia clear all misunderstanding amongst themselves and Seira returns to the human world along with Rai and Frankenstein. Appearance Seira has pale white skin and silver hair, which people stated must be natural, for it looks too real to be dyed or to be a wig. She has scarlet eyes, a common trait among nobles. She wears her school uniform with some additional 'elegant' embellishments, and always looks neat and tidy. She has been noted for her beauty by many different people, including other nobles. Personality Seira is rather quiet and shy, and blushes when complimented. She is a fast learner and learned to cook very rapidly. She soon came to be the one making the meals in Frankenstein's house, the only exception being ramen as Frankenstein is in the middle of an experiment to perfect the meal. Her actions suggests that she admires Shinwoo in some form or way. Yuna and Suyi expressed their jealousy over Seira, with her being the only female in Frankenstein's Household (filled with good-looking men). However, Seira views all of the men in the house as either her junior (since she is older than 200 years) or as mentor, and are therefore ineligible for her to develop a crush on.﻿ Seira usually appears melancholic when calm, but on one occasion Seira showed her emotional side (Chapter 170), when Grandia was summoned for the first time in the series. One could tell by her face that she was surprised, a stark contrast to her normal emotionless facade. She shows great respect to Gejutel which is why she even broke out of the prison of the Castle in order to stop Gejutel's execution. Her determination was clearly displayed on her serious face, a formidable aura pouring out from her glaring red eyes. Powers and Weapons She is even stronger and more agile in her normal state in comparison to Regis. But when she fights as a clan leader (using her soul weapon), she can be deadlier compared to adults with twice her experience like Rael. Telepathy *'Mind Link: '''A psychic link established between Regis and Seira. It works up to a certain distance so they can feel each others presence and communicate if necessary. *'Clairvoyance:' In the battle between Frankenstein and Rael, Seira expands her senses to search the area for humans to prevent causalities. '''Enhanced Strength:' Seira is shown that she can easily defeat even modified humans such as Hammer from DA-5 with just using her hands and great speed. She usually fights using her hands to slice her opponents instead of making fists. Enhanced Speed: 'Seira is shown to have great speed as she can even keep up with the likes of Rael, who is the strongest among the Kertia clan, (with the exception of his brother, Rajak) who also specializes in speed and stealth. 'Death Scythe: She, as the Head (and the only remaining member) of the Loyard Clan, utilizes the "Death Scythe", the symbol of the head of the clan, and her Soul Weapon. Frankenstein noted after seeing her wielding the weapon that the myths of Death (or the Grim Reaper) carrying a scythe stems from this. Grim Reaper: While using her soul weapon, Seira can perform a powerful attack that turns the radiated mass of energy into a mirage of the Grim Reaper. Category:Characters Category:Nobles Category:People Under Rai's Protection Category:Frankenstein's Household Category:Ye Ran Category:Clan Leader